


Olicity and the Mummy

by OlicityandKlaroline



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 17:37:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5465105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OlicityandKlaroline/pseuds/OlicityandKlaroline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olicity in the Mummy Movie universe</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

[Because it’s my favorite movie and I haven’t seen one made yet. Enjoy! (Oh! So I don’t get in trouble: I don’t own The Mummy, I don’t own Arrow, blah blah blah.)]

Both their group and the beastly Americans had ridden out of Hamunaptura after seeing Imhotep come back to life and having a not-so-friendly run-in with the Madgi. They were all packed and ready to take the next boat home. All of them, except for Felicity.

Oliver was carelessly grabbing her clothes from the closet and tossing them in one of her suitcases. “I thought you said you didn’t believe in that fairy tales and hokum stuff, "Oliver said, almost dropping her things on the cat. Felicity quickly picked up the feline and moved it out of the way, putting it down to grab her now messy pile of clothes back out of the suitcase.

"Having an encounter with a 3,000-year-old walking, talking corpse does tend to convert one!” she said.

Oliver reached for her undergarments from the drawer. “Forget it! We’re out the door, down the hall, and we’re gone!” he stated, tossing them in a pile in the suitcase.

“Oh, no we are not,” she said, following him to the suitcase and yet again taking her things out of it.

“Oh, yes we are!” he said, then reaching for her books on the desk.

Oh, no we are not. We woke him up and we are going to stop him!“ she said tossing her undergarments on top of her clothes on the bed.

Oliver turned to her suitcase with her books in hand. "We? What we? We didn’t read that book,” he said, tossing her books into the suitcase. Felicity was already reaching for them to take them out.

“I told you not to play around with that thing! didn’t I tell you not to play around with that thing?” he asked, pointing at her then reaching for more books.

“Yes, alright. Me me me me, I I I, I woke him up and I intend to stop him,” she grabbed the other books and tossed them back on the desk.

“Oh yeah?” he said. “You heard the man; no mortal weapons can kill this guy!” Oliver said, this time reaching for her typewriter.

“Then we are just going to have to find some immortal ones,” said Felicity, managing to grab the typewriter from Oliver’s hands before he tossed it in her suitcase, which most likely would have broken it.

Oliver placed his hands on the edge of the suitcase. “There goes that we again.”

Felicity tossed her typewriter on the desk, saying, “look, will you just listen to me? We have to do something!” she implored, slamming the suitcase shut, not noticing Oliver’s fingers resting there.

Oliver jerked his hands away, fingers stinging from being slammed on. Felicity was still talking. “Once this creature has been reborn, his curse is going to spread until the whole of the Earth is destroyed!” she explained, following Oliver while he shook his hands out, trying to get some feeling back into his fingers. He turned back to Felicity, causing her to stop and turn around so as not to bump into him.

“Yeah? And is that my problem?” he said, following her back around the suitcase. 

Felicity looked at him indignantly, “Well, it is everybody’s problem!” she said, stopping on the other side of the suitcase from where Oliver was standing. They began circling the suitcase.

“Felicity, I appreciate you saving my life and all, but when I signed on, I agreed to take you out there and bring you back. And I have done that. End of job, end of story, contract terminated!” he yelled. 

“That’s all I am to you, a contract?” Felicity asked.

Oliver huffed. “Look, you can either tag along with me or you can stay here, and try and save the world! What’s it gonna be?”

Felicity immediately replied, “I’m staying.”

“Fine!” Oliver said, beginning to walk away.

“Fine!” Felicity replied.

“Fine!” he said, reaching the door.

“Fine!” she said again.

“Fine.” he said, closing the door as he walked out.

Felicity glared at the closed door, crossing her arms.

DOWN AT THE BAR

Oliver walked up to the bar, where Felicity’s brother Roy was sitting after talking with his old buddy Winston. After taking the shot Roy handed to him, he asked, “Tell me, has your sister always been…”

“Oh yes, always.” said Roy, pouring himself a shot.

[Are there any other scenes from the movie you want to see here? Let me know!]


	2. Olicity and the Mummy #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Olicity scene in the Mummy Movie universe

Oliver, Felicity, and Roy had returned to their campfire after their run-in with the decidedly unfriendly locals, the same ones who had tried to kill Oliver when he first found Hamunaptra. 

Roy was passed out by the fire, the now missing stinky jailer’s bottle of alcohol firmly tucked in the crook of his arm. Both Oliver and Felicity were standing a few feet away, and it was obvious that Felicity had taken one too many sips from that bottle by the way she was swaying on her feet. Oliver was trying to teach her how to throw a right hook.

Oliver chuckled. “Okay, tough stuff. Try a right hook.”

Felicity got into position, swaying slightly.

Oliver approached to shift her arm position, “Ball up your fist; put it up, like that,” he said, placing her right arm in the correct starting point. “And mean it,” he said, slapping his right palm, which they were using as the makeshift punching bag and target. “Hit it right here.”

Felicity drew back her arm and threw the punch, saying “Mean it!”. She was able to hit his hand, but her drunken state caused her to slip and she ended up tumbling into Oliver’s arms, giggling. 

Oliver set Felicity gently on the ground, saying “Okaaay, time for another drink.”

Felicity kneeled on the ground, unsteadily pointing at Oliver. “Unlike my brother, sir, I know when to say no,” she said, grabbing the bottle from Roy’s sleeping form and taking a swig from it.

Oliver watched her drink and said, “Uh-huh. And unlike your brother, miss…You, I just don’t get.”

Felicity made a face at the taste of the alcohol. “Ah,” she said, putting the cork back in the bottle and wiping her chin. “I know. You’re wondering, what is a place like me, doing in a girl like this?” she said, gesturing first to herself, then to the rest of the ruined city in which they were all spending the night.

Oliver said, “Yeah, something like that.”

Felicity sat down, scooting closer to Oliver. “Egypt is in my blood, you see.” She reached for the locket hanging around her neck, struggling for a moment to open the clasp with her uncooperative fingers. "My-my father was a very, very famous explorer, “ she said, finally opening the locket and scooting even closer to Oliver to show him the pictures inside. "And he loved Egypt so much, he married my mother, who was an Egyptian, and quite an adventurer herself.” 

Olive hummed in agreement, nodding his head. He took hold of the locket, pointing to Felicity’s parents. “I get your father, I get you mother,” he said, closing the locket and letting rest back around her neck. He pointed to the sleeping Roy. “I get him, but… What are you doing here?” he asked. 

Felicity suddenly became quite irritated with Oliver. “Look, I…I may not be an explorer,” she said, quickly standing up, “Or-” Felicity stumbled backward, but Oliver was able to steady her leg to keep her from falling. Felicity kept speaking, her voice gaining volume. “Or an adventurer… Or a treasure seeker, or a gun fighter,” said Felicity, gesturing wildly and almost smacking Oliver in the face, “ Mr. Queen, but I am proud of what I am!” she said. 

Oliver was still seated, having simply watched her tirade. “And… What is that?”

“I… am a librarian!” she said, with a proud smile on her face. 

Oliver could only stare. 

Felicity suddenly dropped to her knees, facing where Oliver was still seated. “And… I am going to kiss you, Mr. Queen,” she said much more softly, looking at his lips.

Oliver said, “Call me Oliver.” He swallowed, ever so slightly nervous.

Felicity smiled. She leaned even closer to him, whispering, “Oliver.” 

They leaned so close to each other their lips almost touched, eyes closed, but Felicity suddenly fell forward into Oliver, passing out from the alcohol. 

Oliver shook his head, kissing the air. He then set Felicity down on her bedroll to sleep of the alcohol, and settled on his bedroll. It was going to be a long rest of the trip.


	3. Olicity and the Mummy #3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Olicity scene in the Mummy Movie universe

Oliver clung to the edge of the rift next to Imhotep, trying desperately to hold on as they felt the hands of the dead grabbing at them, pulling them down. 

Oliver heard his son Tommy shout, “DAD!!!” as he and his uncle Roy clung to a pillar, trying to stay out of the way of the falling stalactites. The pyramid was beginning to crumble.

Felicity was at the entrance, looking between the collapsing cave ceiling and her husband. 

Oliver had pulled himself up enough to hold on with his forearms. He was able to see her, and noticed the look in her eyes. He screamed, “FELICITY! NO! GET OUTTA HERE! JUST GET OUTTA HERE!” pointing back toward the way out. “NOOOO!”

They made eye contact. They both knew she wasn’t going anywhere. 

Felicity launched herself into the fray, jumping, weaving, and dodging the falling rocks. Tommy screamed, “MOM!” while Roy held him against the pillar.

As Felicity drew closer, Oliver’s grip faltered slightly, causing him to drop back to only holding on with his hands.

Roy saw and shouted, “HANG ON, OLIVER!”

Oliver struggled to pull himself back up, to hold on enough for Felicity to reach him. 

Felicity launched herself the last few feet to where Oliver was clinging. Gripping his shoulder gun holster, she tugged, helping him out of the rift and out or reach of the dead trying to pull him under.

As this was happening, they could hear Imhotep calling for Anuk-su-namun, begging her to help him. They heard her scream, “NAI!” (which means no in ancient Egyptian according to the movie) as she ran toward the exit, leaving her supposed beloved and trying to save herself. 

Felicity was finally able to get Oliver fully out of the rift. they quickly back up against a pillar, out of the way of the ceiling. Both of them turned to watch as Imhotep finally gave up, letting go of the ledge and falling to his final death. 

Outside the pyramid, the entire oasis was disappearing, being sucked underneath the pyramid, back to the sand where it came from. Oliver, Felicity, Tommy, and Roy were able to reach the outside of the pyramid, close to the capstone. Looking at the diminishing green around them, Oliver shouted, “This whole damn place is gonna get sucked down! Let’s move up!” 

The four of them scrambled up the side of the pyramid, trying to out-climb the destruction. Once they reached the top they looked around. They weren’t high enough. 

Felicity shouted, “Oliver, we’re trapped!” They wrapped their arms around each other, bracing for the impact.

Then they heard a sound behind them.

“OI!” The four of them turned around. It was Izzy’s airship! 

Oliver shouted, “Izzy!” in welcome.

Izzy called down, “Come on, come on! Get your butts moving!!! Hurry up, hurry up, I haven’t got all day!”

The four scrambled onto the airship, with Roy being last. As he was climbing up, his hand slipped and he began to fall backwards. Luckily his foot got caught in the rigging. Izzy yelled, “Pull him up! Pull him up!”

Roy yelled, “Pull me up! Pull me up!” 

Then he saw something shiny winking at him in the sunlight. It was the diamond capstone. Roy quickly changed his tone. “Wait! Wait! LET ME DOWN! LET ME DOWN!”

Oliver saw what Roy was after and yelled at him, “It’s not worth your life, you idiot!” 

Roy yelled back, “Yes it is! Yes it is!” as he reached for the capstone. Roy finally managed to grab the diamond. Once it was in his hands, he saw the top of the pyramid engulfed by the trees and plants and screamed, “AAAHHH! PULL ME UP! PULL ME UP!” 

The airship was able to ascend to safety just as the last of the oasis collapsed into sand. They were safe.

Izzy brushed sand off himself and yelled, “WOOO! YEAH!” Then he pointed to Oliver. “Queen, you almost got me killed!”

Oliver shrugged against the pole he was leaning on and replied with, “At least you didn’t get shot.”

Felicity ran up to the ship’s wheel, where Izzy was driving. “Izzy! Thank you!” She reached for him and gave him a few kisses on the cheek. 

Izzy asked, “Queen, who the hell you been messing with this time, huh?”

Felicity picked up Tommy in her arms, hugging him tightly.

Oliver said, “Oh, ya know, the usual. Mummies. Pygmies. Big bugs.” Felicity let Tommy back down.

As the group flew over the desert, they saw Ardeth on his horse on a dune. He waved, and they all waved back. Tommy and Roy turned away from the side railing, but Oliver and Felicity stood there for a moment. Oliver turned to face Felicity.

“I thought I almost lost you today.”

“For a moment there you did, ” she said. “Would you like to know what heaven looks like?”

Oliver smiled and said, “Later.”

Then he pulled her in for a kiss. 

[So there you go! How was it? Shoot me a message and let me know! Love you all!]


End file.
